


Taste the Rainbow

by maraudersaffair



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bars and Pubs, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Gay Pride, Pride Parades, Snogging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 06:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19204234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersaffair/pseuds/maraudersaffair
Summary: Pansy and Ginny experience Pride for the first time.





	Taste the Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evening12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evening12/gifts).



> Thanks for reading! I hope you like it, Evening12!

“Are you okay?” Ginny squeezed her hand.

Pansy tried to nod. Everything was just so _colorful_. It looked like fireworks. 

She’d never been to Pride, which was a Muggle thing, or at least she thought it was a Muggle thing. There were just so many people, so many _lesbians_ , so many women who refused to hide. It was a bit frightening, actually.

“I need a drink,” Pansy said, and tugged Ginny to the closest pub. 

The pub was dark and crowded, and there was a special on Pride drinks. 

“ _Taste the Rainbow_ sounds good,” Ginny said in her ear. 

“Yeah, if you want to sick up.”

“Come on, live a little. It’s very pretty.”

Pansy huffed. “Okay, but you’re paying.”

“Deal!” Ginny waved her arm to get the bartender’s attention. “We’d both like to taste the rainbow, please!”

The bartender snorted and retrieved two pint glasses. 

“Good choice,” said a butch woman next to them. Pansy didn’t like the way she smirked at Ginny, and pulled her to the other end of the bar. 

Ginny slung an arm around her shoulders and kissed her forehead. “I love it when you get all jealous.”

“I’m not _jealous_ ,” Pansy said. 

“Give us a kiss,” Ginny said, and leaned closer. 

Pansy almost kissed her, but she turned her head at the last minute. She didn’t like the idea of that smirking woman watching them. 

“Here you go, ladies,” the bartender said, and slid them their drinks. Taking a sip, Pansy tried to hide her enjoyment. The drink was _delicious_ and the liquor looked like colorful cake layers.

“Yum,” Ginny said. “Tastes like fresh pineapple.”

“It’s almost refreshing.”

“Oh, a table by the window opened up!” Ginny rushed to nab it before someone else. 

At the table, Pansy sipped her drink and watched Muggles stream past. She noticed some witches and wizards, too. Everyone looked so happy. 

“What is Pride?” Pansy said thoughtfully. “Where did it come from?”

“I think it started in America decades ago,” Ginny said. “Muggles in New York got angry and rioted. It was pretty cool. Bubbles Boogie claims to have been there, but I’m not sure if I believe it.”

“Why in the world would a witch have been there?”

“Right? Especially a public figure like Bubbles.” Ginny shrugged. “She claimed that she was in love with a Muggle at the time.”

“It guess it doesn’t matter,” Pansy said. “I don’t know what a parade in London has to do with what happened in New York a long time ago.”

“I guess it’s symbolic. I also think it started like a movement for LGBT Muggles.”

Pansy raised her eyebrows. “What do you think the Ministry would do if we tried to do that?” 

“Faint, probably. The Wizengamot is so stuffy. I’m pretty sure the Chief Warlock was born in like 1892.”

“Merlin, I’m so glad I don’t work at the Ministry.” Pansy nibbled on her straw. Two women stopped in front of her window to share a delighted kiss. She sighed. 

“Are you sure you’re all right?” Ginny said.

Pansy frowned. “Being here makes me realize how much hiding I do. I’m not really conscious of it, you know. I never really want to hold your hand in public. I especially don’t want to kiss you. I guess my parents were just as stuffy as the government.”

“I hide, too,” Ginny said quietly. She touched her hand. “I’d never want to be targeted. I’d never want _you_ to be targeted.”

“But,” Pansy said, feeling a little braver, “maybe today we needn’t hide? Not as much, anyway.”

Ginny grinned. “Yeah.”

Pansy kissed her, and they both tasted like pineapple. Ginny moaned and parted her lips just a little.

“Guess what?” Pansy murmured.

“Hmm?”

“I think I can taste the rainbow.”

“Oh, shut up,” Ginny said, laughing against her mouth.


End file.
